Electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, digital media players, and so forth, increasingly employ optical proximity sensors to detect nearby objects without any physical contact between the object and the device. In this manner, proximity sensors may be used to control the manipulation of a variety of functions provided by such devices. For example, an electronic device such as a smart phone may use a proximity sensor to detect when the device is held near the face and ear of its user to deactivate the display and touchscreen of the device. This allows the device to conserve battery power and prevent inadvertent inputs from the user's face and ear. Optical proximity sensors typically include a light emitting diode (LED) that emits electromagnetic radiation in a limited spectrum of wavelengths (e.g., infrared (IR)) that are reflected by objects near the proximity sensor. A light sensor receives the reflected electromagnetic radiation which is converted to an electrical signal (e.g., a current or voltage) indicative of the presence of an object. In some instances, the light sensor may also function as an ambient light sensor to control the brightness of the device's display based upon the surrounding ambient light environment.